


Lessons Learned

by ChromeMist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Meet-Cute, and this is crazy, here's my number, hey i just met you, so be my pretend boyfriend maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: Marinette was always too busy for simple things like dating. She left her boy crazy time back in her school days. But lately her parents have been lovingly bugging her about "taking a break" and meeting people. She just doesn't have time for that.  So a little lie that she met someone wouldn't hurt, right?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrwrites/gifts).



> This is for the LBSC Sprint fic challenge secret santa. Surprise Chiara, I'm your santa!
> 
> This is only the first chapter though. This is what I got done during the allotted 3 sprints plus editing phase. I will be continuing it though, this is definitely not the end!

Marinette knew she was clumsy at the best of times, and downright a natural disaster at the worst. So it was no surprise to her when, after leaving the fabric store with an armload of bolts of fabric nearly obscuring her view and bags of notions, that she would crash right into someone on the street. That moment may not have been the best time to try and see who had texted her, but she’ll blame the mountain of fabric for the incident.

“Oh...oh no!” she screeched as she hit a wall of flesh. She instinctively jumped back to try and avoid the other person, but over compensated her footwork. One foot landed wrong, and it was like a domino affect. Her knee buckled, and while flailing her arms to try and stay upright, the fabric, the bag, and her phone fell into a heap around her.

“Hey watch-” a masculine voice started, but it was too late. She tripped, toppling backwards onto her rear in the middle of the mess she had made. “-out. Um, are you okay?”

Red stained her cheeks as she surveyed the carnage around her. Bolts of fabric mostly unrolled, spools of ribbon and lace dotting the area like large sprinkles, and her phone somewhere in the mess. She sighed and looked up at the person she had bumped into.

Marinette thought she had long outgrown her ‘a good looking guy is talking to me what do I do’ phase… But as her gums flapped uselessly, she thought,  _ ‘maybe not. _ ’

The man standing awkwardly over her was  _ gorgeous _ , in her humble opinion. Tall, just enough muscles, shaggy dark hair with teal tips, and the most stunning set of blue eyes she’d ever seen. Said gorgeous man looked down at her with concern written all over his face. He shifted his guitar case off his back and gently put it on the ground next to himself. 

‘ _ Marinette snap out of it _ !’ she yelled at herself in her head. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and began assessing the damage to herself and her bundles, all while trying to not look up at the good looking man again.

“I’m fine! I’m so sorry about that, I wasn’t paying attention.” She managed to squeak out while she twisted her ankle around. No lasting pain there. Though her rear and hands, which took the brunt of the fall, were going to be sore for a little longer. Of that she had no doubt.

“Here, let me help you.” His shadow fell over her as he came closer and crouched down in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him grab a bolt of fabric and begin rolling it back up. “I wasn’t really paying attention either. So lesson learned for the both of us, right?”

Marinette giggled. “Yeah, Don’t walk and try to text at the same time.” She replied, reaching for another bolt of fabric and rolling that up.

“These are pretty interesting colors and patterns.” He observed.

“I have a pretty interesting client that needs some new outfits.”

“Oh, you’re a designer?” He asked, beginning to pile the finished bolts up.

Marinette paused for a moment. He didn’t sound negative, just generally curious. But, with all the fabric she was carrying, what else could she be? She smirked and finally looked up at him, slid her eyes over to his guitar and back to his face.

“Are you a musician?” She snarked. The man blinked, shocked for a moment. Then a wide smile stretched across his lips as he barked out a laugh.

“Okay, yeah, I guess that was kind of an obvious answer. I’m sorry.” He apologized they both stood up, the mess cleaned up.

“It’s okay.” She said, gathering up the bag. 

The dark haired man bent down and picked up the bundle of bolts and held them out for her. As she adjusted them more comfortably in her arms, he bent back down to pick up the, thankfully not broken, phones. He handed hers over and pocketed his while slinging the guitar case onto his back.

“Well anyway, I’m sorry if you got hurt bumping into me.” He smiled down at her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she replied. “No, I’m fine. I’ve had worse.” Somewhere in the distance, a church bell shimmed, and Marinette’s eyes widened. “Oh shoot, I’m going to be late! I’m so sorry I need to go!”

He smiled and waved a hand. “It’s no problem! Just watch where you’re going, yeah?”

Marinette nodded her affirmation and ran off in the direction she had been traveling when she left the store. Ducking and dodging more people on the streets, the designer finally made it back to her apartment building. Knowing the elevator would take too long, she sprinted up the stairs to her second floor flat and burst through her door. Her laptop was already screaming at her for attention, so she dumped the fabric and notions on the kitchen counter and went to open the video chat.

As her best friend Alya’s face popped up on the screen though, her phone in her pocket began to vibrate. Thinking it was her very demanding client, she took her phone out while Alya began regalling her with tales of being a hard working journalist while planning her own wedding. But when she looked down at the message screen, she was even more confused.

_ Dingo: Abby threatened to dye my bits pink, PINK LULU YOU KNOW I DONT LOOK GOOD PINK! _

Thinking this person had texted the wrong number, Marinette went to put in her passcode. It failed. When it failed two more times, locking her out, she realized something very crucial, and extremely alarming.

_ She had the phone of the guy she bumped into. _


End file.
